Harry Potter: Ice is Warm
by Alex of Pandora
Summary: Perhaps boy meets girl might be an inaccurate description for Harry, Nevertheless, in these dark ages, he will help her. Even if it means changing the future to protect themselves. [Feudal Age]
1. Predicted Future

Summary

Perhaps boy meets girl might be an inaccurate description for Harry, Nevertheless, in these dark ages, he must help his young lady. Even if it only means saving themselves... [Feudal Age]

000000

 **Prologue: Fate**

Loud chimes strike through every ear in Manchester. People of the land wearing tunics turn their heads to gaze at the ringing bells of the Cathedral. The number of rings shares the time of day among its people. Now, however, the bell is ringing with a second and third bell. That's never a good sign. Smokes of fire rise from top of its tower, underneath the still ringing bells

000000

A servant wearing armor appears before the door of the balcony, behind a fifteen year old girl, Daphne Greengrass

"My Lady, we must leave!" The Servant beckons.

"Where is Harry?"

"He's already on his way to meet us at the kitchens. We must hurry!"

"Please allow me to change. We will not be able to escape in my current attire."

She reaches inside of drawers. The man turns himself towards the door in respect.

Smells of fire reach them. Her dress would certainly either slow her down or worse, burn her to death.

000000

Screams of people from the building, a mansion, fill the walls. Servants and high officials run for the gates. Men in black robes and white masks echo green spells from their wands.

"Avada kedavra!"

Many bodies fall to the ground, unmoving, while the rest spread around the courtyard in panic. Daphne was watching from a window, just a room away from the kitchen, and rushes towards the kitchen with her servant. The servant pulls two pots, specifically one on the right and then the left, to have the floor open. A staircase leading straight down to a dark basement.

"Please, allow me to go first." The servant requests.

"Thank you," she replies softly, "but please, believe in me."

She steps down the stairs into the darkness before he can object.

000000

Many hours has past since their escape from the mansion. Daphne crosses the murky swamps. A boy chuckles behind.

"What has you giggling, Harry?" She asks,

"Us, walking through this shite stained waters."

"You dare not throw anything at me." She warns sternly, not looking back. What are you, a child."

"I am fourteen, missy." He states with mirth.

"I suppose if you are useful for one thing, it would have to be your dry sense of humor." She slightly smiles.

Passing a few trees in the mire, they stop, and notice a trail of black smoke rising into the skies from the direction of Robin Hood's Bay. They both look at each other; worried about their own futures. The path they walk has just become much longer. Even after she had to leave everyone behind, she presses forward.

"To Scotland it is." One of them say.

000000

 **Chapter One: Predicted future**

"Today, we shall mourn the passing of Daphne Greengrass."

A priest stands before a black coffin with golden trims ordained around the edges and top. It was crafted on the order of Lord Voldemort.

"As you all know, she was a pureblood and yet she chose to lead our enemy and fought alongside our greatest foe, Harry Potter."

Murmurs spread across the crowd. The city of London is filled with muggleborn and purebloods from the entire globe. In an ironic turn of events, the Muggles flocked to London, so that they could avoid even worse conditions. These muggles surrendered themselves to Concentration camps, Brothels, and Slavery held in white buildings constructed. The city became a glistening symbol of prosperity for Pure-Blooded Wizards and Witches alike. The only things that stood below muggleborns were their fathers, mothers, and muggle friends.

"She may have been our enemy, but we shall respect her passing, for she-." His speech was interrupted by the gasps that followed upon opening the casket. When the gathering settled down, he continued,

"is gone."

Two black hooded men can be seen carrying a human sized crate through the roads, passing the funeral. Under one of the men's darkened faces, a pair of emerald eyes shimmered in anger.

000000

"Please, Sir. Have mercy!" A man with red hair cries out with his Scottish voice in front of a top-rounded plank doorway.

"Mercy? Why?"

The greened eyed man speaks as his companion comes in a door behind him with her ponytailed hair glistening in the torch's light under her hood. He closes the distance between them, causing the scottish man to fall on his back.

"All I asked of you, is to allow me in. Did I even say anything threatening to you?" He spoke softly.

"No, Sir!" The man replies and quickly straightens himself back up.

"Thank you, Mister Hendric."

The two hooded people walk past Hendric as he opens the door before them. Before the two enter, they turn around to lift the casket. Once inside, both of them look around the haunty stone walled room. The green-eyed man settles his eyes on a tanned man, wearing a gray hooded tunic, lying against a stone brick pillar. He slowly stands straight after noticing the Green-Eyed Man's stare.

"Harry." He speaks.

"Alistair." Harry speaks back, lowering his hood.

"If you're here, then we're doing it, right?" Alistair asks.

"Correct." Harry states bluntly.

"What about your friend?" He points to the other hooded individual.

Harry turns to her and asks, "Are you sure you don't want to back out of this?"

She shakes her head to show her support. "I am against it, but I am with you, Harry."

"You heard her." He shifts himself enough for him to look back towards Alistair. "Let's get to it now, Alistair. Or must I make it more clear?"

Allistair holds his hands up yieldingly. "Hey now, I'm not about to turn you down after all that has happened. Truly, I am sorry for-"

"You can make up for it by doing your job." Harry interrupts.

"I will. God knows this city needs a wake up call, if not..." Alistair's sentence trails solemnly. "...then maybe this world is beyond saving."

"It is beyond Salvation. All that is left..." Harry coldly says.

The woman exhales deeply and hugs herself with her right arm.

"...is the world's choice to burn and die by the cold winds of the storm."

000000

The Sky's Moon glows brightly in the fifth hour of the night.. A room with six straw beds lay quietly; three on each side and rustle sound of pillows made from straw fly through the dark room. They hit one person talking in his sleep, so thus he wakes from his nightmare.

"Quiet down!" Someone says across from him in a loud whisper.

Harry's innocent eyes reflects a bit of moonlight from the glassless window. He looks around the room and shakes his head.

"Bad dream." He slaps his cheeks to wake himself up and reaches for his glasses.

"You okay, Harry?" A boy, who looks to be midway of his teens, speaks softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Harry!"

"Sh!" Everyone else in the bedroom makes and the boy grins in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Alistair." Harry says as he sits himself up to stretch himself.

"Harry, I got you something."

"What is it?" Harry curiously asks with his fingers slightly rubbing his chin.

Harry puts on his glass as he waits for Allistair. The fumbling Allistair brings out an expensive looking frame with familiar eyes on one of the people in the photo. Harry's Aunt Petunia Evans Dursley could be seen to the left of the frame next to a redheaded woman standing beside her. Their parents holding hands with each other behind the two girls. All of them are smiling at the artist before the family Tavern and the farms in the distance.

"I figured the pretty lady next to Petunia to be your mother, so I knew I had to snatch it once I saw it." Alistair hands him the picture from his bed. "Harry?"

Harry does not respond and instead he holds the frame close before his tears could fall on top of it. Alistair brings himself out of bed to console Harry by holding him close.

"It's alright, Harry. Come on, it's time to get dressed. You can cry over it later." He decides to distract him. "Or else Petunia will sic the wolves on us."

"R-right!"

Harry chuckles as he rubs the tears away from his face. Harry dresses himself as he leaves the room without noticing the small box under his bed.

000000

A dark room with several lit lanterns spread across the room. A chime could be heard from the door. Four men walk up from the door to the stools in front of a counter. One young boy turns around with his eyes flickering from the light.

"Welcome to the Dursley's Tavern again. What can I get you?" Harry asks.

"How's oldman Dursley treating you." Harry does not respond. "He ought to treat you with some decency. You practically running the tavern by ye' self. Just look at my boys. "

He waves his arm to the three gentlemen sitting quietly beside him.

"It's not like it can be helped..." He pauses "But what can I get you, Mr. Crowley?"

Crowley takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Alright, I'll have some Chicken on Rye with a bottle of Ale. Gimme boys the same. They've earned their keep."

"Rye bread?"

"Which to pick...?" Crowley looks like he is pondering the question. "O' course you bloody twit, Rye bread."

"Have you heard the rumors going around, Mr. Crowley?"

"No, I came 'ere to eat as I listen for the crier across the city!" He gives a pointed stare at Harry. "I've been hearing talks of Malfoy and his associates are stirring a hornet's nest around the country."

A chime rings from the door once more. A tall mid-aged woman comes yelling around the place. Every customer in the room all immediately stood up and rush out the door.

"What's going on? I can't hear what the woman is yelling about?" Harry asks loudly.

"Sounds like the Greengrass Family is back. Come on, you know the drill!" Crowley beckons.

"But I'm just a servant!" He replies back.

"Then let yourself see their faces for once. Now move it!" Crowley moves behind Harry and pushes him outside of the Tavern.

Harry tries to cover his eyes from the bright sun glowing brightly down on the city streets. Knights and swordsmen file along the road to clear out a path for the coming noble family. A roofless white carriage with two wide seats facing each other were being pulled by a team of four horses and the coachman.

"Look at that, the bloody coachman is wearing fine gentleman's clothes." One of Crowley's servants speaks. "And he's their servant too!"

Harry looks at the coachman and has a slight feeling of jealousy. Just when he was about to turn back, he feels a pair of eyes pass over him as they ride on by. Harry grows curious and makes his way to the front of the crowd to clearly see better. Four people occupied the carriage. The noble Father of the family, who is deep in thought as he's reading a book, strangely puts the book to his ear. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Harry could not see what eyes the man's wife has, but she and her oldest daughter share blonde hair with beautiful shades of gold to them. She was sitting next to her husband as she was talking to her youngest child.

"They're a beaut, right 'arry?" Crowley nudges Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, they are." Harry responds.

"The youngest one shares her father's hair." Crowley nudges Harry again, but then find him staring at the carriage. " 'arry?"

The man sets his gaze upon a the eldest daughter. He pushes Harry slightly again.

"I hear they treat their servants kindly. Are you jealous?"

"What? No! I am just..." Harry's words fade as he looks at the oldest daughter.

"That's Daphne Greengrass, you know?"

Daphne is staring out the other way from Harry. One could say she lies in boredom.

"Daphne..." A small pause from Harry. "Greengrass."

"Yeah, you interested or something?"

Harry turns to him after he spoke.

"Maybe I could slip to them how the Dursleys are treating you. They might feel sympathetic." Crowley walks back into the Cavern with Harry in tow.

"I hear she's called the Solemn Witch." One of Crowley's servants says.

"No way, I hear she's named the Ice Queen, Ice Queen of the witches." Another servant states. "So far, every courting attempt by other nobleman has failed. Did you hear? She even turned down Lord Malfoy's proposal to her father!"

"How did she do that?" Eric asks loudly as Harry stops at the door the moment the servant said queen.

"Who knows, one of their servants says her father was laughing his socks off after Malfoy left the family mansion."

A blurry image shows in Harry's head. Two voices giggling with delight in the farmlands outside the city. A little boy's voice saying, _'I'm sure you would make a great Queen.'_

" 'arry?" Crowley shakes him.

"Huh?" Harry shakes his head before he walks into the Tavern. "Sorry, would you like anything?"

000000

"Harry!" Crowley yells.

"What is it?" Harry speaks loudly as Crowley places a bag in his hands and then pushes him.

"It's Dudley and his gang. They're coming for you again!"

"But I'll get even more in trouble if I leave without cleaning up!"

"I will 'andle the cleaning! Just save your arse before they grab a hold of ya!" Crowley kicks him out the door before he slams it shut.

"There's the freak! Duds! He's over here!"

'Why do they always call me that?' Harry thinks in his head and runs into an alley.

Dudley and his companions chase after him three blocks down the stone brick path, Harry jumps over a cart of cabbages. The cart turns suddenly and fumbles over. Fresh green food fall onto the dirt streets below them.

"My cabbages!" An aged man yells in horror when he sees Dudley steps on a significant amount of them.

Harry turns around a corner to see one of Crowley's servants waving at him. He follows the servant towards a wall in an alley..

"I'll give you a lift!" The boy bends slightly with his hands out.

"Thanks!" Harry steps on the boy's hands and leaps on top of the obstacle. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! It's you who they want!" The boy runs away out of view from the alley.

Harry slides off the wall and falls on his feet before a ray of light slightly blinds him. He sees a hill with a single tree on top. The sun slowly descends as he walks up the hill with a tree on top. A soft melody could be heard.

 _'This song feels familiar.'_ Harry stops around the tree to see a young girl lay against it.

The girl hears Harry's footsteps and turns her head to see. A closer look reveals she has light blue eyes. Harry took a gulp of air at recognition of the young lady, Daphne Greengrass. She brings herself up to face Harry. He gazes down upon her dress, the same blouse she was wearing on the carriage. It was a royal blue with a few white lines flowing down her arms and around the waist. Sunlight radiates off her hair and dress as the wind blew softly.

"Greetings." She says.

"Uh..." Harry fumbles to speak. "Hello."

"Is there something wrong?" She blinks.

"Sorry for coming in without asking." he bows forward.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, I did just enter over that wall behind me."

She leans slightly to see the wall in question. Daphne makes a brief small smile before she tells him

"I do suppose it might have something to do with some hooligans making a mess."

"You saw that?" Harry blushes for a second and rubs the back of head with his right arm. "I suppose it was a funny sight."

"It certainly was with a man screaming cabbages."

Wind blows many leaves and small twigs. He hesitates to speak.

"I think I should get going now." Harry nervously says, shifts himself to leave.

"There is difference between hesitation and being cautious, you know?" She speaks calmly.

Harry turns his shoulders towards Daphne to only be blinded by the remaining light as the sun finally falls below the horizon. The wind's breeze slow to a halt. Daphne slightly leans her head slightly.

"You have something to ask. I can tell." She states without any doubt.

Harry takes a small pause and breathes in. He remains silent until the wind blew again and her dress billows.

"What is it to be like nobility?" He asks.

"To be nobility..."

She stares at him at him for a moment. Harry takes a gulp from anticipation and then she blinks.

"It is to be human. The greatest human one can possibly be." The lady serenely spoke.

Harry stands there confused and unable to understand her meaning. He steps forward until he is at the base of the tree.

"What do you mean?" Harry nudges his own cheek with his thumb.

"Perhaps you are the type to believe great men lead by fear." Daphne's eyelids lower. "Or maybe..."

He faces his body towards her as she walks past him. Harry's shoulder touches the tree. He looks at his shoulder and brushes off the small pieces of tree bark. The boy sets his gaze back up to see Daphne's nearly cup his face, but instead it falls down to pull the collar of his tunic

"... you would prefer to remain a servant." She says while revealing on top of his heart lay the Dursley Emblem burned into his flesh

000000

Sounds of straw pillows meeting heads become quiet as Harry lays his head. He reaches his open hand out towards the ceiling. The servant could hear crickets in the distance as he thinks.

'That girl certainly is something.' Harry closes his hand. 'And for one thing, she sure has one hell of a smile.'

Just when he sees the image of Daphne's smile glow even after the light faded from the horizon, Alistair walks in and lands on top of his bed.

"Today was tiring as bloodied hell!" He says before loud murmurs of 'sh' came across the room. "What about you?"

"Hm, nothing really." He thinks of Daphne's final words to him before sleep claims him.

 _'You should strive to be better.'_

000000

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Harry?" A woman spoke softly behind Harry who pulled down his hood.

The Woman receives silence from her friend. She takes a step towards him after pulling down her own hood. Her face slightly glow as they start a campfire in the forest near London to show her eyes and slightly bushy brown hair. The fire burns brighter in front of them before she finally settles a pot over the flames. The Woman pours in water prior to an attempt to comfort him.

"Harry, you know it isn't your fault."

"What was not my fault? Where I failed to reach her in time? Or-"

He stands up abruptly, but not surprisingly, and starts to pace back and forth, leaving footprints beneath him. The Women could see the sparkles of the flames reflect off his eyes as he looks at her. The Woman waits to allow him to vent his frustrations.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Hermione?" Harry speaks her name roughly. The water filled pot remained untouched. Hermione is sitting a fair distance away from it.

"I will cook something when you're ready."

Harry's right hand grips tighter on his wand and lets out a kick into the pot. The boiling water pours onto the dirt as he breathes in a slightly heavier manner. Hermione uses a small cloth to lift the kettle back onto the fire and fills it with water once again.

"Why do you let me kick that thing every time?" He asks her after he closes his eyes as he sits down near her.

"Why ask that every time?" She counters.

She receives another silent answer.

"I guess it's because I know it calms you down, at least besides..." She pauses.

"Not like she can now, not after I failed." He speaks in a sullen voice.

"Harry, you know it's not your fault."

"How can it not be my fault?"

"Harry..." She says his name, as if she were his wife.

She moves her hand to reach his face. Tears flow down her fingers as Harry starts trembling.

"She..." Hermione waits patiently for his answer as his voice slightly cracks. "...She should have killed me instead."

* * *

Glossary

Muggles

People who are without magic.

Purebloods

People who are born of a long lineage of magic users.

Muggleborn

People Born from muggles

Halfblood

People born of parents from muggle or muggle-born and pureblood.


	2. Chapter 2 Early Beginnings

"Wake up, Harry!" Allister's voice calls.

Dim light across from the window to Harry's bed. Allister shakes Harry's bed; Harry falls and groans.

"Did you have to shake my bed like that?" He asks grunting.

"Hurry up, if Petunia sees _you_ being the only one not up, you'll-"

"Servant one and two, you're on kitchen duty" A voice belonging to Petunia Dursley commands from the entrance of their room.

She appears in the at the doorway, gaze settles on Harry, and she walk forward to him while her face darkens. She slaps Harry off his bed, he falls, and nearly his head strikes another bed.

[Thud]

"Get to work," She commands. "Or I will have you whipped!"

"Y-yes Madam Petunia." Harry says as he groans.

She takes her leave as Allistair offers a hand to Harry. He smiles at Allistair and the two proceed out the door.

000000

Green eyes stare at a list on the board in the Dursley Tavern. A supply shortage list.

"We need some wine, grape produce, Harry." a man calls out.

"We're on the last half!" Harry yells back.

"Make sure you get some more barrels by tomorrow!"

The saloon doors creak open; footsteps sounds through the room. A man reveals himself from the lightened entrance. His green and black tunic covering him shoulders to toe. Over his arm, a insignia medallion of snakes, The Malfoy Family. Every customer in the tavern mutters down to silence.

"It's Lord Malfoy!" Voices whisper to each other.

"How may I help you, my Lord?" Harry bows his head upon hearing the chatter.

The lord stares at him for a few moments; his eyes narrowing. Malfoy turns himself away from him and walks towards the exit.

"What is your name, boy?" He asks as he stops as he stops the door; his head pivots for his eyes to glance at Harry.

"Harry, Sir." He responds from the bar counter.

The man does not spare a second glance, but smirks on his way out. Voices fill the room once more; all about Malfoy and his visit.

000000

A servant is walking quickly across a courtyard center of the Greengrass mansion. He is moving along the wooden flooring designed reminiscently of bricks. He forces the unlocked entrance open harshly to step up the stairs.

"Lady Daphne." He calls for her as he reaches the balcony of her room.

"He never left." A statement rather than a question. She turns her shoulders to him.

"No, Malfoy somehow found out the boy in Dursley's tavern. I do not know how."

"Then, we must move quickly. It will not be for long until they target him."

"Yes, my lady." The servant bows.

Little did they know, plans have already commenced alongside a white-robed man watching beyond the city.

000000

Petunia Dursley, wife to Vernon Dursley, enters the slave house. Her arms move the straw beddings as she search for any possessions. She examines a toy found under a pillow to be extremely worn and old. Her hands returns the toy back under. She does this for all the other beds until she stops before Harry's. She rips a doll found in his bed without hesitation. The bed tumbles over. The picture frame of Harry's mother and her lay upon the ground. Petunia's eyes glances at the fallen object; a foot shatters the frame after a brief moment.

"I am going to have him whipped"

One more moment passes as she finds a box. A small piece of paper with words written on top. ' _To Harry'_

The unwrapping becomes undone. A sound hisses from the it and then immediately a great amount of light follows after.

000000

Slight screams spread across several blocks of buildings. A green robed and hooded man quickly walks forward to the burning building that had exploded. He rams the Dursley's house gate. He does not stop to think and only continues for the slave house. The intruder tries to budge a fallen log in the doorway.

"Damn." He says and then back backs away slowly.

His eyes explore to see any windows. They were too high. The man runs with all his might to ram into the log. Flames scorch upon his rob, but they quickly wither away. A shimmer of light waves across it like wind on grass.

"Dursley!"

"Help me, please!"

Pieces of logs fall from the ceiling. The man pulls Petunia over his shoulders; he barrels himself and her out of the house.

000000

"Thanks" Petunia speaks in gratitude and drinks a cup of water offered by the man. His hood is still up. "What is your name, Sir?"

"You can just call me Spear."

"Very well, Spear. May I ask, why did you save me?"

"I came to buy a slave from you. I hear you have well disciplined."

Petunia raises an eyebrow. One of her hands cups her cheek.

"I could convince my husband to give you one as gratitude, but why come to us? We're not slave traders."

"There's been a few rumors of _unsavory_ types mixed in if you know what I mean? Not for... My type of work."

"Spies?"

"Sh!" The man looks frantically around.

"You forget ears have walls?" The man whispers more loudly.

"My apologies." She stands and bows. "Come, I shall lead you to servants."

000000

Harry lays outside on the grass while the other slaves, both boys and girls, kick rocks to pass the time.. All of them homeless until the slave house is rebuilt. Several loaves of bread and water canteens roll down a worn wooden chute. All of the servants rush to catch them before they hit ground. Only a few successfully catch them. Harry glances towards the chute and frowns. Then, he stares back up into the blue sky. The sun only a few hours past noon.

One dark figure blocks his vision as he speaks.

"Hey, Harry. Aren't you hungry?" His hands offers bread and water.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit, we barely get much to eat. You have to be hungry."

"Allistair."

"Fine, but you're still taking it."

Allistair smacks the bread and water on Harry's stomach. Harry looks at his them and merely smiles at Allistair. He thinks back into his thoughts.

' _You should strive to be better.'_

Those words continuously echo in his head. Then another figure approaches him; a dark robed and hooded man with an apple pie in his hand. He places the pie in Harry's hand.

"I want this boy."

Petunia walks up behind Spears. Her hands hold each other as she contemplates on what to say.

"You want this boy?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I am very sorry. We can not sell this boy to you. Perhaps another one?"

"I see. Very well, I will be on my way." The man turns to leave."

"Are you sure, Spears?"

The man does not answer and merely walks out the gate.

000000

"It is as you expected my lady. She would not trade him away." Spears says.

"But who set the house on fire?" She calmly questions.

"That I do not know. I suspect it was one of _them_ , Lady Daphne."

She takes a small breath. The yard around her simple house behind the mansion is softly blown by the wind.

"We will have to commence our plan early. Please prepare as I approach my father. This will take a couple of days."

"Yes, my Lady!" Spears runs out the yard.

000000

"I want him _gone_. Now!" Petunia yells to her husband.

"I know you are mad, love, but we cannot. If Dumbl-"

"I do _not_ care! He had a bomb under his bed ready to kill us!"

Vernon rubs his forehead with a tower. He momentarily thinks for a while until he nods his head.

"I will send him off to Manchester's Knockturn Alley. The rats should rid of him for us. I will need to wait a few days to contact them."

"Good"


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertain Desires

_Pant... Pant... Pant_

 _If only one could run forever. If one could be reborn as the tiger, one may be as strong and swift._

Pounding Hammers consistently fill in the air. The crowd gabbing away while merchants refrain from appearing displeased. A boy is rushing through the streets on his way from the Dursley Tavern just as the sun strikes noon. He slowly halts before a stall of bottles and drum barrels.

"Request from the Dursleys, Sir." The boy says.

"You're several days late. The shipment will have to be tomorrow" The merchant says. "Harry was it? Whatever your name is, what did the old whale want?"

"Four Barrels of Wine, Grape."

"I'll have them delivered by next morning. I expect payment by then."

He walks down further the road until he moves into a jog. A dark green robed man quickly follows from an alley.

' _Follow him.' a female's command is rehearsed in the man's head._

000000

' _Make him sense you.'_

Harry walks through crowds of the market to moves by the dark man's shadow. He feels a small tingle in his mind telling him to run, but he does not take heed.

' _Make him scared.'_

The man runs after the boy. Fruits and decor splatter out in havoc. Yells of Cabbages reach ears of people all around them..

' _Make him regret looking back.'_

The man's eyes glow red in his hood and throws a knife towards Harry. A scratch opens on his cheek.

' _Finally, let him feel safe.'_

Harry enters a nearby door and tries to see if the robed man follows him. He ducks below the door's window as his pursuer, adorned with a gold and green medallion hanging below his neck, rushes pass.

000000

Just before the beginning of noon, a man walks up to a young girl behind a cell. Water softly drips from the ceiling. Faint cheering sound can be heard from above through the spiral stone brick stairs. The man is wearing a green robe; a gold and green medallion around his shoulders. His form takes a slight bow towards her.

"He's arrived at the stall." He says.

"Follow him."

000000

Harry inhales a small breath and then gazes his eyes towards the shelves in the store he ran into. A feminine voice greets him.

"Welcome to Forest's books!" The girl's curled brown hair sway briefly as she smiles at him. "I am Hermione. How may I assist you?"

"Sorry, just want to look around."

"Please, go right ahead."

He explores the store until a dimly lighted aisle is in front of him. His eyes flicker around books quickly. A thud reaches his ears from behind him. Harry turns himself to find a small tome fallen upon the floor.

 _The Advent of a Wizard unto Mage_

Harry takes hold of the book into his hands and flips it open. Several pages turn and stops at a single page.

 _If you wish for something, You must pay the contrary._

 _To be something, one must discard such desire._

 _For it is concept, nothing magical._

 _Learn from nothing,_

 _Live from nothing,_

 _and then_

 _Leave with nothing._

 _Then you may find something phantasmal._

His eyes look at the page in wonder. In curiosity, he flips the page, but he hears a sudden crashing sound behind him. The girl, Hermione, stares at him with wide eyes with multiple books on the ground.

"How?" She yells.

"How, what?" Harry asks confused.

"No one has been able to touch that book without getting burned!"

"Really? It just seems to be a normal tome."

"I don't know who made it, but it has a powerful spell preventing anyone from even holding it!" She walks quickly to touch the tome, but sparks fly from the book and burns her fingers. She blows on it to soothe the pain. "See what I mean now?"

"That's weir-" Harry glances at one word in front of him.

 _Merlin_

"What is it?" Hermione asks.

It's M-" Harry halts his answer and thinks. ' _This could bring too much trouble for me.'_

"How much is it?" He inquires to change the subject.

"I do believe it's around five galleons. A bit pricey for a book."

' _If only you knew, but I don't have any money besides the few knuts in my pockets'_ He turns a page again.

 _Claim this knowledge_

 _If you must, then take the treasure_

 _Underneath the socket of the end_

 _Find the adventures of Wizard unto Mages!_

He turns until he reaches the last piece of paper to feel his fingers upon an empty pocket. His fingers enter and miraculously pull out several galleons inside.

"What is it you are trying to hold up?"

"You don't see it? He asks.

"No I don't?"

' _Should I take this...?_ Harry deposits his coins into his pocket and walks away from her. "Nevermind. Sorry."

"Hey! Where you going?"

"I'm going to purchase this book. Hope you don't mind."

"I'll be happy to ring you out." They walk towards the front counter.

He takes his coins from his pocket to stare at them again. His hand folds over the coins into his palm.

"Five galleons, please?"

Harry awkwardly places them onto the counter. She flicks them into her hands and drops them into a bag. Harry turns himself towards the door and turns the knob. He looks back at the tome.

' _How did they become visible like that?'_

"I think you will make a great Wizard someday if that book is anything go by!" Hermione calls out.

"Thanks." Harry says back and walks out the door. ' _I don't even have a wand.'_

000000

' _Two Galleons. I doubt this is enough for a wand. Besides, Baron Dursley would snap it.'_

Harry closes his hands tightly on the coins. A hand grips one of his shoulders and he turns his head to see the robed man behind him. Harry uses his elbow to shove the man's arm and sprints down the road. Racing past several buildings, he turns his head to see the man gone. Harry slows to a halt in front of an alley and swivels his head to search for the pursuer.

Harry takes a small breath and turns himself to walk further down the road and crashes into his chaser. Harry's feet scrapes dirt and he escapes fearfully into the alley.

' _Good reflexes, but as expected.'_ The pursuant man stares into the near colosseum before he fades away from existence.

000000

Loud bangs of drums fill the crowd's head with shouts and cheers bellowing back. The podium only holds three spectators or rather, the Greengrass Family. Two senators take seat above them. The rest is filled with common folk and servants across the colosseum.

"You really think he's going to put her in there?" A senator questions near the podium.

"No way, even if he's nobility, He wouldn't do that to her would he? Look at the citizens. Everyone is happy because of him."

"Yes, but he _is_ Lord Patrick Greengrass. He's a man of duty."

Patrick lifts a staff and slams it several times down on the wooden base in the podium. Allowing the crowd to slowly quiet down, he speaks in a loud and deep stern voice.

"Bring out the defendant."

A girl covered in white sheet is escorted by two guardsman towards the center of the ring ;passing pits, trenches, and tunnels in the dirt. They reach a small round soapbox for her to stand on. Loud whisper-like voices reach her ears as she listens past her large body-sized veil.

"Remove the veil!" Lord Greengrass orders.

A guard on her right seizes the sheet from her and it slowly flows onto the ground beside her. Her face revealed to be none other than Patrick's eldest daughter.

"How do you plead? Guilty for your mouth or do you declare yourself irreproachable?"

"Not guilty!" She yells.

He closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose. Calmly, another command echos around the colosseum.

"Release the Sabertooth!"

A cage with a sabertooth tiger as tall as a home's door, banging against the bars, is pushed forward by six servants from an entrance door under the podium. His teeth and claws scrape across the bars in its frustration to escape.

"If you survive for five minutes. You will be pardoned. Do you declare a champion to help you?"

A crash is heard from the rear of the stadium. Upon weapons scattered by broken crates onto the dirt lays a young boy. The boy groans and rubs his black haired head with the palm of his hand.

000000

Harry rushes pass masses of both common and wealthy denizens. He proceeds past the main gate after constantly brushing through them with his shoulders.

"Hey, get back here and pay!" A receptionist calls out.

He stands to catch the little intruder. The man in green appears in front of him and places a galleon on the desk.

"The boy's with me!" He shouts as he runs into the entrance.

Harry moves with haste up to the top of the colosseum to be blinded by the sun of an hour or two after noon. His eyes and head turn to look behind him and sees pitch black darkness cover the entrance he came from. Running down on the steps between the audience, Harry makes his way to the edge of the arena above wooden crates and horizontally held weapons rack. His ears barely hear the words Lord Greengrass had said before he finally ordered for the caged Sabertooth tiger to be pushed out.

' _He's sentencing his own daughter to death?' He exclaims angrily surprised._

 _Harry's leg moves to climb the ledge and then remembers, "I'll just die down there for nothin-'_

A hand pushes him over the edge and he falls straight down towards the crates. Harry's back meets the ground after crushing multiple crates and tries to look up at his offender, but his sight is dazed. The daze subsides and he makes out the green and gold medallion on the offender's shoulders just as the man walks away from sight.

"I declare him my champion!" a young lady's voice yells out.

Harry pulls back his head to see an upside down girl pointing at him. The skies shine brightly into his eyes when he recognises her. He takes a moment to think.

' _Does she mean she wants me to help her?'_

"Are you sure about that, Defendant?" Her father calmly asks.

"I am!" She says without hesitation. "I have no doubts!"

"Bring the boy armor!" Patrick orders.

"But sir, we don't have any armor that would fit such a small lad!"a servant answers.

Patrick's face does not change from his stern expression and opens his mouth. Daphne offers a hand to Harry.

"Young man. Name yourself!"

Harry stands straight after stretching himself out from the fall. A smile from Daphne makes him faintly blush for a brief moment.

"H-Harry."

"Champion and Defendant! You may take any weapon you see in the arena. You will be allowed wands after five minutes! You understand?" Patrick yells.

"Y-yes." Harry nods slowly, but his face betrays him with confusion.

Even though he has no idea of how he became entangled with fate, he feels the desire to protect the young girl beside him. He takes hold of a spear from the ground and smacks it against the ground, relieving it of dust and dirt.

"Sorry about this, Harry." Daphne smiles apologetically.

"Promise me you will tell me why you chose me later? Assuming we survive." Harry says barely without waver.

"I promise." She fondly nods.

Harry raises an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. He shakes his head.

' _This isn't the time to think about such things.'_ Harry shakes his head and stands before her in face of the beast.

The cage swings it's bars open and the Sabertooth roars with its ugly head. Harry and Daphne both scatter with the beast pouncing in between them. Harry tries to find Daphne as he runs away from the beast to see the Sabertooth chasing Daphne. Daphne drops into one of the pits to run into a deep and thin trench. The monster dives after her, for him only to become pinned by the walls the trench. Harry smiles seeing Daphne run out of another pit into tunnel and proceeds to jump into a slide in a tunnel. Barely any sunlight to work with, Harry makes his way through pathway to find himself at a three way passage. A rotten stench fills his nostrils and he gags for a moment. One pathway holds torch. Two other passages much smaller than the torched tunnel.

Harry takes a small breath to calm himself and walks into one of the smaller pathways. A moment later, the beast comes savagely through the larger of the three tunnels. The beast smell the three way pathway and tries to follow Harry's scent. The large cat claws at the ground in frustration and roars.

000000

Blinding light. Harry's eyes adjust themselves to the bright skies' offer as he climbs out of a hole in a corner of the ring after throwing his spear up. He blinks to see Daphne creating ice wall that is only tall as a toe, splitting the arena in two.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks.

"It will take too long to explain. You will see soon enough, but please, step over to my side before the beasts comes." Harry walks over to her.

"You know I don't really know how to fight." He says with slight fear.

"I am well aware of that." She settles a finger to her chin. "Though..."

000000

The man at the podium Lord Greengrass, stares intently at the field as the Sabertooth climbs out of a hole.

"My lord, why not take a seat?" A Senator asks.

He receives no answer, for Patrick ignores him, his eyes now lay on the young boy that is charging the beast..

000000

I finally realise something. I never really thought about my own desires. Passing day to day and not even caring about life. Do I dwell and tell my story? Should I abandon my reasons and wishes in favor of avoiding ire?

' _Life beyond the Dursleys.'_ I charge the beast and slide to avoid another lunge from the monster, knowing full well that it may be a mistake _. 'Maybe if I help her...'_

But is it worth it? Perhaps not. Thinking back, I was given kindness by her soft voice; something I had never thought I would ever _truly_ receive.

' _Run past the ice when you need to stop it. You have the means to defeat it. Use it.' Daphne says._

My hands grip tightly on my weapon as I run past Daphne's ice line. The cat follows with its claws nearly reaching the ice before a chunk of frozen water rise up to form a wall. The Sabertooth growls in frustration again after smashing its head into the wall. I spring around the ice wall to force my spear into one of its shoulders. Rushing around the monster, past the ice line, to retrieve a halberd. The sabertooth swipes me into the ice as I approach for another strike. My weapon cuts into flesh after the beast claws my body.

' _Perhaps you should run away, but that will not do, would it?'_

How many minutes has it been. Feels like seconds were hours. Her wish fulfilling voice has me realise a desire.

' _I want your help.'_

And just like that; The feeling of warmth comes to mind. My back is against the ice. Despite leaning forward staggeringly with bruises on my legs, I charge using all my weight to dash and sprint towards the beast with the halberd in hand.

" _I want to be needed.' I let out a scream. 'I want to learn magic.'_

The sabertooth roar and rears itself to lunge forward. Blood flows down my shoulder as my wounds become darker. Blood splatters; both our bodies collide. Its head above my own.

000000

In the podium, Patrick stares into the distance and then turns himself to walk away from the stand.

"Bring the boy home, Gladis, into a room." He says to a servant.

000000

Daphne runs for Harry and tries to pull him out. She tries to lift the beast, but it just falls again upon trying.

"The handlers will be here. Just wait, Harry."

Harry just smiles at her as he closes his eyes to sleep. Then Daphne sees a black robed figure taking aim at Harry with a crossbow and immediately moves herself over Harry to protect him. The man pulls the trigger.


End file.
